


Good Morning

by MeganMoonlight



Category: DCU, The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Kisses, Mornings, Rare Characters, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 23:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12641064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganMoonlight/pseuds/MeganMoonlight
Summary: Hartley felt a rather strong arm tighten around his middle and it was enough to wake him up.





	Good Morning

Hartley felt a rather strong arm tighten around his middle and it was enough to wake him up.

He was warm and comfortable, and after opening his eyes he noticed that the sun was already rising. Blinking a few times, he stretched his legs briefly and yawned.

Wally was still asleep next to him, his mouth slightly open, and Hartley couldn’t help looking at him.

Funny, while it wasn't the first time they had spent the night together, waking up next to the other man cuddling up to him still managed to surprised Hartley.

They met when Barry and Cisco had asked Hartley for help, because they had needed to find a meta-human who knew something about Barry's and Detective West's new case. When Hartley and Cisco had been working on locating the woman, Wally had came to S.T.A.R. Labs, telling them that he had found out where the meta-human lived. After that they had met a few more times, always when Barry and his team had needed help, but somehow things had progressed from there. All of it was rather unexpected, but Hartley couldn't complain about the outcome.

He tried to look at the clock and, apparently, the movement was enough to wake Wally up. A hand that was lying comfortably on Hartley's stomach moved to his chest slowly, and Wally smiled at him.

"Hi."

"Good morning."

"Why are you up so early?"

"Well, your father and Barry asked for my help again and, sadly, not everyone has super speed at their disposal," Hartley replied, making the other man snort.

"When do you have to leave?" Wally asked, and then Hartley finally managed to look at the clock standing at the bedside table.

"In about half an hour. Why?"

Wally just grinned and claimed his lips in a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for a prompt: _"Legends of Tomorrow or Flash or Arrow, any male/male, morning"_ ([*HERE*](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/740866.html?thread=97984514#t97984514)).
> 
> Thanks for beta to **[lil-1337](http://lil-1337.livejournal.com/)**


End file.
